danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
תחנות רכבת ומסילות ברזל בארץ-ישראל בשנים 1916-1918 - האוסף האוסטרלי
תחנות הרכבת ומסילות הברזל בארץ-ישראל השנים 1916-191 היו עורקי התחבורה החשובים. המימשל העות'מאני סלל את מסילת הברזל מעפולה, השומרון, טול-כרם, לוד, תחנת הצומת (היום נחל שורק), באר שבע, עוג'ה אל חפיר עד קוסיימה במדבר סיני. דרכו עברה רוב האספקה והתחמושת לצבא. הצילומים מראים את מספר מסילות הברזל בתחנות המרכזיות: עפולה ותחנת הצומת. גם חיל המשלוח הבריטי שהגיע ממצרים עשה שימוש רב במסילות הברזל. כל ההתקדמות שלו במדבר-סיני היה בעקבות המסילה, שבניתה התקדמה אט-אט, תוך קורבנות לא-מעטים. האספקה לארץ ישראל הגיע ממצרים. אגב, היא פוזרה בארץ בעזרת 60,000 גמלים ! הצילומים מראים את מרכזיות הרכבת במערכה על סיני וארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה. מסילת הברזל ב:Arak el-Manschije [el Manschije.jpg|650px|מרכז| Arak el-Manschije (an der Bahnlinie Wadi es-Sarar-Beerseba) und Umgebung צילום מיום: 28 במאי 1918 - לפחות חצי שנה לאחר כיבוש האתר על-ידי הבריטים - אולי מעיד על הנחישות לכבוש חזרה את האזור. אפשר להבחין בתל המצוי צפונית מקרית גת [http://amudanan.co.il/#!wiki=P966100 תל ערני, צפונה מכביש אשקלון-בית גוברין]] תמונות נוספות נמצאות בארכיון הבווארי - אוסף פלסטין. אחת מהן, מתחנה שלא נכללת ברשימה והובאה לעיל, תחנת עירק אל-מנשיה, במסילה מ"תחנת הצומת" לבאר שבע - היום צפונית מקריית גת. התמונות מהארכיון האוסטרלי המקור: Australian War Memorial collection Jerusalem_railway_statiom_1918.jpg|תחנת הרכבת בירושלים - 1918 התחנה לא פעלה. מסילת הברזל ליפו הוסרה, הצבא הטורקי השתמש בה לבניית הסלילה לבאר שבע. עם זאת היה לה שימוש מוגבל, למשל, היא הובילה פחי מים מתחנת בר-גיורא (היום) לתושבי ירושלים שסבלו משנות הבצורת]]A01770.jpg P02665.003.JPG|רכבת משוריינת - Palestine. c. 1917. An armoured train stopped on the tracks. Note the Vickers anti aircraft guns mounted on the front and rear carriage roofs. (Donor J. Dwyer) P08997.005.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בקנטרה - Kantara train station. One of a series of photographs relating to an unknown Australian serviceman who undertook motorcycle duties with a signal squadron in Egypt and possibly Palestine during the . J00961.JPG|"תחנת הצומת" היום תחנת נחל שורק - Junction Station was an important place between Jaffa and Jerusalem during the First World War. The Turks defended Junction Station stubbornly but were finaly defeated abandoning much of thei J00937.JPG|רכבת טורקית נטושה בתחנת הרכבת בירושלים - Turkish railway train which had been loaded in Jerusalem Station, however due to the rapid advance of Australian troops, the train was abandoned by the Turks. H13876.JPG|תחנת הרכבת ברמלה - Ramleh, Palestine. The unusual looking railway station. (Donor A. Reynolds) H12296.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בשכם - Nablus, Palestine. c. 1917. A train standing at the station with steep hills in the background. (Donor Imperial War Museum Q15214) H12295.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בעפולה - El Afule, Palestine. c. 1917. Captured Turkish Army railway waggons parked on sidings at the station. (Donor Imperial War Museum Q15212) H12289.JPG|תחנת הרכבת ביפו - Jaffa, Palestine. c. 1917. The railway station showing a platform almost down at line level. (Donor Imperial War Museum Q15196) H12288.JPG|תחנת ה רכבת בלוד - Ludd, Palestine. c. 1917. The railway station showing a goods train passing through with several goods vans parked on sidings. (Donor Imperial War Museum Q15195) H10612.JPG|הרכבת לירושלים - Palestine. c. 1917. A train passing through a gorge on its way to Jerusalem. The photograph was taken from a carriage at the rear of the train. (Donor British Official Photograph Q13147) H03772.JPG|הגשר בין באר שבע לרפיח - היום בגן לאומי אשכול - Shellal, Palestine. 1917-10. The drawbridge over Wady Ghuzze being crossed by a camel train. H02928.JPG|רכבת בית חולים - Palestine. c. 1916. A hospital train standing at a station waiting for patients to arrive. (Donor Royal Australian Army Medical Corps) B03162.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בעמאן - Amman railway station and surrounding buildings. Train carriages can be seen on the line centre right. B02928.JPG|רכבת טורקית נטושה בעבר הירדן - A derailed Turkish train in the mountains. B02300.JPG|גשר משוקם בקו יפו-ירושלים - A train passing over a reconstructed bridge on the Jaffa-Jerusalem Railway. B02021.JPG|ברקע תחנת הרכבת בבאר שבע - קדימה בית הקברות הצבאי לחלי מחלמת העולם הראשונה - The Australian Imperial Force cemetery at Beersheba. The railway station and a train are in the background. B01766.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בג'נין - A photograph taken from the air showing a bomb bursting on a train at the railway station,centre left, at Jenin. B00283.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בצמח - Australian soldiers at the railway station at Semakh, South Coast, Sea of Galilee. It was a scene of great slaughter of the enemy. A03758.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בעפולה בעת הפצצה - Bombs dropped by Australian airmen bursting over the railway station at El Afule in Palestine, far behind the enemy's lines on the morning of the great attack by Allenby's forces. B03223.JPG|ברקע תחנת הרכבת בעפולה - View of the railway station. A train is stopped at the station and several carriages are on the railway line (right). Two tents can be seen between the two buildings left of the station. J02233.JPG|גשר מפוצץ מעל נהר הירמוך - Railway bridge between Semakh and El Hamme in Palestine, which was destroyed by the Turks in their retreat, and later repaired by Canadian Bridging Train. J02246.JPG| גשר מפוצץ באל-חמה מעל נה ר הירמוך - Railway bridge between Semakh and El Hamme in Palestine, which was destroyed by the Turks in their retreat, and later repaired by Canadian Bridging Train. J02504.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בבאר שבע - THE RAILWAY STATION AT BEERSHEBA, PALESTINE. 1917-11-08. (DONATED BY MR. E.S. CLAYDON.) P02037.022.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בקנטרה - 1940 (התמונה היחידה משנה זו) - Probably Kantara, Palestine. Members of 2/2nd Battalion disembark from a train and move into formation on their arrival in Palestine. (Original albums housed in AWM Private Records) קטגוריה:הרכבות בדרום ארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה קטגוריה:מסילות רכבת בארץ ישראל